Pokémon: Southern Tournament
by Vortex0131
Summary: A new group of trainers enters a huge tournament in the south of Hoenn, but what they learn is a secret and a power that will be awakin. Yet evil lurks around them, or withen them. K (Some language and slightly mature humor).


_Okay, this is my first fic ever. I wrote it for SPPf and it does fairly... if you know Breezeh she said go for it on so here I am. Meh, personally I think I suck so feel free to flame me. I like to be descriptive too... _

_This fic is all OC's so no anime, manga, or video game characters in this. Um... hope you enjoy and feel free to say anything, I'll take advice well! Enjoy!_

**Name:** **Pokémon: Southern Tournament  
Rated: K+  
Description: A Story about a legend and the generation of trainers that awakin it. Takes place on a tournament in southern Hoenn.  
**

_---------------------------------------------------------------  
_Chapter One

The legend of the life-bearing Soul Dew is a greater mystery than that of the rainbow phoenix, Ho-oh. Soul Dew is known to give strength to the frail and bring out great powers never before seen. This dew only rests in the most remote southern areas of the world, yet mankind has finally come across it, but what powers shall be unleashed when it is used? The mystery continues so none will know of it now, yet a tale unfolds about the legend of the mythical Soul Dew and a young boy. The dawn of a new tournament shall begin…

The crowd's loud roar gave off a vibration that seemed to echo across the bare, colossal air that filled the stadium. The fans cheered for what was to come next, the heat of the battle that made them come back; it was the lure that brought them back countless times. The cheers, the excitement, the loss, the wins, the anticipation, it all built up the pulsing adrenaline in any trainers body. Even the strongest of trainer's felt feeble right now, only the stubborn and dense were in denial, even though the tournament had just begun.

The two trainers stood looking at each other. They glared at each other intensely, coldly. Both knew that like a first impression, the first battle would leave a title on both of them for the spectators and other trainers, it was vital to win. Hearts were pounding like steady beating drums, and both breathed heavily. One of the two trainers was a young looking teenager named Justin Ferron. Justin was a determined kid yet; experiencing this moment of truth right now broke his determination. A bead of sweat trickled down his face and shined in the golden sun that hung over the vast stadium of cheering fans. He began to zone out the screaming crowd and concentrate on when the first move would be made, only keeping eyes on his opponent. This all took place in a few seconds, yet it felt like forever.

"Go, Shadow!" Justin heard his opponent call out as he raised the ruby and white orb in the air known as a Pokéball. The sphere opened up and with a flash of light, quickly shot out a figure that began to materialize in front of the trainer. The Pokémon's crystal eyes shone in the sunlight as it let out a sly grin that let its opponent know it was ready for a fight. The shadowy, violet creature was known as a Sableye.

Justin knew it was his turn, yet he only had one Pokémon by his side. He clutched his Pokéball tightly, forming a fist around it. The young trainer then raised his arm and released the Pokémon that dwelled inside. "Go, Leaper!" Justin yelled out, causing some fans to stir up a bit more excitement. The sphere opened up and a similar flash of light was released. A silhouette formed in the light as it began to fade, revealing the identity of the Pokémon. The Pokémon ruffled its leaves that surrounded its body and took a quick glance at its trainer who gazed back at it and gave it a smile.

The Pokémon was a Grovyle; its scaly exterior gave off a vibrant, emerald glow as it turned away from its trainer and waited for its first command.

"Shadow use Shadow Ball!" the opposing trainer strongly commanded his Pokémon. Shadow's grin got wider as he quickly began releasing a black, pulsing energy out of his hands into the shape of a ball.

"Dodge it using Agility!" Justin called out to the gecko Pokémon. Leaper quickly ran off to the side of the stadium and began to cleave through the air, kicking up dirt and sand behind it. Shadow tried to follow closely to his opponent yet kept loosing him in the storm that was made of dust and debris. The darkness Pokémon released its attack quickly towards the speeding grass type. The Shadow Ball spiraled through the air and then made a solid and direct hit on its target. A loud crash was heard that sounded like dynamite releasing an explosion. Leaper came to a stop and all the dust that had trailed him was now swallowed up in a steady explosion of darkness that hid Leaper from sight. The crowd let out gasps and shrieks, but as they began to settle a general hush began to fill the stadium. At that moment the only thing that could be heard was the slight breeze that brushed past Justin's slightly cascading, golden hair. The smoke began to calm and then it was quickly torn open. The Grovyle was launched in the air like a high speed rocket and it looked down on its opponent. Justin let out a mild sigh then smiled at his Pokémon. Leaper looked a little damaged from the attack yet he was strong and ready for more. Leaper finished off the Agility by quickly charging at Shadow with might. The gecko Pokemon glided quickly to the earth and charged towards his opponent.

"Leaper, use Leaf Blade!" Justin called out to his Pokémon. With a shrieking cry, Leaper used its leaves that clung to his body as blades and ripped at the Sableye's body. Shadow fell back and the grin on its face instantly vanished like a ghost in the night.

"Shadow use Night Shade!" the other trainer called out to his Pokémon. Shadow brushed off the last attack and began to concentrate, closing its eyes and clasping its fist together firmly. Leaper landed steadily back onto the smooth ground and then instantly fell back, clutching himself in a throbbing pain. The Sableye was glowing and was surrounded by a gloomy aurora and so was Leaper. Night Shade sent pulsing shadows into the Grovyle's body giving it an afflictive sensation with every heart beat. The attack sent a shock through the grass Pokémon's body as he tried to stand up. He quaked in agony but then released himself from the grasp of the attack by shaking it off.

"Leaper, use Absorb!" the sapphire-eyed trainer called out to his Grovyle. Leaper began to clutch his fist and shut his eyes similar to Shadow moments before. A spring green glow surrounded Leaper's body as the leaves on him lurched slightly. The Sableye was also surrounded by the emerald aurora.

"Shadow, stop it with Fury Swipes!" Shadow's trainer cried out to him. The ghost and dark type took a small yet hasty step forward to its opponent but it was too late. Shadow felt weak and weary. Everything was dizzy as the world began to whirl like a fast moving carousel. It almost caved its body feeling like an unsteady house of cards.

Leaper felt vitalized again and felt overwhelmed with strength. All of his energy stirred inside of him and all his wounds seemed to cure up instantly. "Leaper, finish him off with a Leaf Blade!" Justin yelled out once again. The grass type dashed towards his sapped opponent raising his razor like leaves once again.

"Dodge it, and then use Scratch!" Justin's opponent called out. Shadow stabilized himself and saw the speeding Grovyle head towards him. Leaper came in with a quick jab using his pointed leaves that flew passed the Sableye's head. Shadow dodged Leaper then let out another sly grin. He raised its claw to and ripped at the Grovyle's face. Leaper let out a screech and stepped back a bit. The gecko Pokemon shook off the attack and then gave a heart-piercing glare at the Sableye.

"Come on, Leaper, just one more blow!" Justin nearly screamed out to his Pokémon. The crowds cheering started to engulf the stadium at this point. Leaper raised its leaves again and quickly slashed at the Sableye. The blows were accurate and dead on, piercing at Shadow's body, the Pokémon lost its grin as it fell back with a slight shriek. The wood gecko Pokémon came to a stop and stared at his fallen opponent. Shadow lay on the ground painting slightly, looking like an immobilized creature. Shadow was not able to move a muscle or make a sudden twitch, just breathe and softly grin.

"Shadow!" his trainer called out again, yet his Pokémon would not respond. Justin watched with alertness of any sudden movements. Leaper was also cautious like his trainer but was also worn and felt light headed. The crowd was making some noise but very faintly, the tension was building making all the fans nervous, some had chills down their spines similar to frigid water dripping down their backs.

"Shadow is unable to battle!" a referee in a black and white shirt said raising a vermilion flag that blew softly in the genital breeze, "Leaper is the winner!" This caused the crowd to explode into a loud clamor that filled the stadium. Justin let out a sigh and hung his head and let out a big smile. His body felt light, like a lot of pressure had been expelled, feeling at ease. As for his opponent, he felt as a lot of weight was lifted but disappointment, for himself not taking better care for his Pokémon or training them better. Yet he had some hate for Justin, he was just a kid. Justin was a kid who made him loose in the first round, he who made him look pitiful.

"Justin Ferron from Slateport City is the winner!" the announcer boomed over a few large silver speaker boxes. The fans grew even wilder as they stirred up noise that quickly filled the stadium. The sun blazed from the sky, filling the stadium with sunlight. This was Justin's first of many battles.

"So then Rocky finished that Claydol off with a final Bide attack and I won the fight!" Mark Williams bellowed as he walked steadily down the hall. "Just another victory for Markus Williams." Mark was a tall and slightly tanned teen. In one ear he had a lustrous crystal earring and his short dark hair sat sloppily upon the top of his head.

"Did you see that battle today with that kid and his Grovyle?" Melanie said in her usual soothing voice, spontaneously changing the subject. Her deep, chocolate eyes gleamed brightly in the light giving off a slender twinkle like a star in the night sky. Her long brown hair was perfectly straight, cascading down to her back. Melanie walked beside Mark who made her look shorter then she actually was for Mark was very tall and towered over Melanie and her petite size.

"Oh yeah, I saw that kid. He looks skilled, yet he still is a rookie, especially to such a skilled trainer as your boyfriend," Mark said with a grin as his hazel eyes twinkled with determination.

"Oh yeah, your amazing abilities drive me crazy," Melanie said sarcastically and rolling her eyes. She laughed softly as Mark turned to her and also laughed.

"I know sweetie, I'm just so powerful it drives you wild inside," Mark said with a chuckle. The two continued to walk down the large glass hallway that let illuminating sun in from the outside that made the hall light up. Some tourist and fans walked around the hallway talking about different things as Mark and Melanie kept walking past them discussing the tournament.

"All tournament members approach the main lobby to see your information about your next match!" a loud, boisterous speaker box boomed throughout the hallways of the stadium. Justin sat down on a wood brown bench looking up at the ceiling. He smoothly pushed his fingers across his blonde hair then he hoisted himself up and looked at all the trainers that were crowding themselves at the main desk. Trainers pushed, yelled, shoved, and cursed at one another. Justin took a glance and with no expression on his bare face he lay back down and proceeded to stare at the ceiling. He closed his eyes softly, never the outgoing type, not even the talkative type, he wanted to wait until the crowd cleared. He felt condemned in his thoughts, and then he grew somewhat drowsy as he drifted off into the void of his own mind.

Then he was awoken. Justin raised himself off the bench and headed took a quick glance over to the main desk, only a few trainers were around it now. Justin lightly pushed himself off the bench and glided to his feet. He walked over quietly taking glances around the main hall. It was huge and baron, the slightest sound can cause the most crackling echo. The trainer took a glance at the main desk, two people where ahead of him, he could only see the back of them but they were obviously a tall boy and a shorter girl, maybe around his age.

"So I face Scarlet next, eh?" Mark said with a chuckle. "Damn, this is going to be fun! Rocky and I can handle her!" Mark took a glance down at Melanie, who had her head down with her usual bland expression on her face, a slender smile but a dull look. Mark signed heavily and turned away, and then he spoke softly to her.

"You got to take on Craig; I heard he's a tough competitor." She nodded blandly then proceeded to look up at her boyfriend with a slight smile, but looking into his vacant eyes made the smile vanish. Craig noticed this and sighed lightly to himself like if all hope was lost in his girlfriend.

"Let's get going," he said in a low voice. Melanie softly looked down in disappointment as they both proceeded to turn away and walk but then they were brought to a halt.

"Hey! You're that kid!" Mark boomed with his regular canny grin on his face as he walked up to Justin and gave him a firm slap on the back that caused the ocean-eyed trainer to choke a bit. "Um, what was it? Jake Fearow? Do you like, collect Fearow's or something?" the tall trainer said with a booming laugh.

"No, it's Justin Ferron," Justin gently said as he adjusted his jet black jacket. He took a glimpse of Melanie standing there as she rolled her eyes as her boyfriend proceeded to make himself look even more dense then he really was. Justin let out a smile as he took some quick glances at Melanie. He got a soft, pleasant feeling from her.

Mark kept rambling on, "Jeffery Flare? What a cool name!" Melanie looked at Justin and gave him a smile that beamed that made me give off a wide grin in return.

"It's Justin Ferron, stupid!" the female trainer called out, firmly nudging her boyfriend. Justin lost his thought and concentration and averted his attention back to Mark. He didn't bother with her and brushed off the solid hit he got from Melanie.

"Yeah, it's Justin Ferron," he said softly as he stared at the couple as they stared at him smiling in a very friendly fashion.

"That was a tight battle man, I tell you, yeah, I was on the edge my seat!" Mark said crossing his arms and bellowing, "You must have taught that Grovyle and your other Pokémon well."

"Thanks, but Leaper is my only Pokémon…" the blonde haired said softly as he gently turned his head. The other two teen's eyes grew spacious as they stood looking like a startled Stantler.

"No kidding, but you entered the tournament, you are going to definitely need more then just one Pokémon." Mark said as he noticed Melanie turning to the tournament board.

She turned back with a vacant expression on her face as she softly spoke, "He fights Ty next…"

"Not good, he fights with flying types… your Grovyle is at a huge disadvantage." Mark said looking Justin directly in the eyes.

"So in other words, I'm sunk," Justin said with a sigh as he let his body dangle like a marionette. "Yet I can always catch something to defeat him or whatever…" he said raising his head again with a slender smirk.

"I would go with an electric type; they seem to work the best against flyers." Melanie said with a cheerful smile.

Justin sighed happily, "Okay, electric type." He turned to Melanie again and felt at ease, lost in his thoughts.

Mark began to boom loudly again, causing the whole stadium to echo. "Well good luck with that, anyways, we should be going." Mark said starting to walk off, "I'll see you later!" Melanie took a step back but didn't move towards her boyfriend.

"Wait, will I see you guys again?" Justin asked lifting out his arm towards the taller trainer. Mark turned a bit and smirked.

"Yeah, we will see you around the tournament," he turned back as he signaled to Melanie with his hand, but didn't notice her absence.

The male trainer turned to Melanie, expecting her to walk off with Mark but she smiled and spoke cheerfully.

"Please excuse Mark, he is just an idiot." She laughed a bit which caused Justin to smile back. Some tourists were there too but weren't paying attention. The lobby was spacious and bare with the lack of trainers and their fans.

"Its fine," he said chuckling a bit and taking a glace back at her. "So is he a friend or something like that?"

"Well he is my boyfriend, if you mean that." Melanie said with a sigh as she began to roll her eyes once again.

"Oh…" Justin said disappointedly as he let out a light sigh and tilted his head slightly. He put on a false smile as he turned back to the female trainer.

"Well yeah… I guess I should be going," she said losing her smile as she took a step away from Justin.

"Oh, all right." he said gazing at the pleasant sight of Melanie. He didn't want her to leave though, he liked having her around. Her presence was soothing to him.

She stopped before she turned away and grinned, "But maybe we can meet up outside of the Rec Hall around eleven tonight?" She put her arms behind her back and began to sway softly back and forth.

"Okay!" the blonde haired trainer said happily as he nodded his head at her returning the glory to his face. She giggled a bit and nodded, then turned away and began to walk off.

Justin let out a smirk; everything was going well for him. He won his first match, met some new friends, and was meeting up with Melanie later. Everything seems perfect, but nothing lasts forever.  
-------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry for the vast amount of dialouge... back when I wrote this I wasen't sure and I released how boring all the talking was, the next few chapters is pure action. Also any background info on characters and the tournament, I bring out little by little.Well thanks for reading again, and thanks for any reviews, I'll take them well! _


End file.
